Reflections of the Past
by Emmy aka Angel Aphrodite
Summary: The Ronins will become involved in a new battle that dates back to before the threat of the Dynasty. What will happen when the leader of the Ninja's shows up with nothing but revenge in their heart? *Chapter 4 uploaded*
1. Default Chapter

**Reflections of the Past**   
Chapter 1   
_Angel Aphrodite_   
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Two figures stood facing each other in the early, pre-light of dawn. Both were out of breath, tired and panting, yet both refused to give up and quit.  
  
Niana, bearer of the armor of Chaos, weapons mistress and youngest child to be in command of the Ninja's, stood facing the slowly rising sun. Her long, mousse brown hair was tied up in knot on the back of her head. Her soft, dark emerald eyes pierced into her opponent. She was slender with an athletic build to her.  
  
Wearing a sleeveless black body suit, Niana had to drape her mini spinning blades around her waist, strap her two swords onto her back and keep her staff handy in her hand.  
  
Saranbo, her challenger, stood with his back to the sun. Unlike Niana he was fully armored and had his own nasty look staff ready.   
  
What had started out as a small quarrel had quickly turned into a full-blown fight to the death. Saranbo had armored up in the very beginning while Niana never touched her armor orb.  
  
Niana snarled at the armored man. "You are beaten, Saranbo," she taunted.  
  
Laughing evilly, Saranbo tapped his staff into the ground. "The battle is not over, little Niana of Chaos," he said. "It has only just begun!"  
  
Niana clenched her teeth against the horrible pain in her arm. Her head had missed the deadly swipe from Saranbo; her arm had not been so lucky. 'He knows I'm weak and he's using it to his advantage. I think it's time I armored up too,' Niana thought to herself. She brought out the dark purple orb.  
  
"Armor of Chaos!" she cried out. A purple and silver light surrounded her body. First her under armor appeared then her full armor formed around her body. "You Saranbo, have seen your last day. It is now time to put your words into actions!" Niana jumped forward, one long sword in her hands.  
  
Saranbo just laughed and blocked Niana easily. "You are pathetic little Niana. You think you can beat me?"   
  
They clashed weapons a few more times before Niana finally flipped backwards, on top of a large pile of rocks. "Yes, Saranbo. Your evil cannot and will not be tolerated in Ninjana. I will not allow you to go back to your master and tell him the way. You must die!"  
  
Niana jumped high into the air. "Chaotic Nightmare Winds!" she cried out. She then threw one spinning blade towards Saranbo. The one doubled into two. The two doubled again. They kept doubling until a whole storm of spinning blades was rushing towards Saranbo.  
  
Niana was right behind her attack falling towards Saranbo. Saranbo tried to dodge the spinning blades, but was unsuccessful as most of them hit. He had barely recovered when Niana slammed into him, knocking him to the ground.   
  
They continued to fight. Neither of them willing to give up, neither of them willing to die. It wasn't until both Saranbo and Niana were standing apart from each other, trying to gain their breaths, they had the same thought. They both began to call out their sure kills.  
  
Niana drew her sword and waved it above her head. "Chaotic Nightmare Winds!" she called. No sooner had she said this, Saranbo's call for his sure kill met her ears.   
  
The sure kills met in the middle. There was a giant explosion and everything erupted from there. Niana felt as if something had slammed into her, forcing her backwards. A horrible pain exploded through her body. Her blood was on fire, then it was frozen, and then it was on fire again. She felt many of her bones break, crack and dislocate from their original position.  
  
And then it was over just as soon as it had started. Niana was lying on the ground in her tattered and torn body suit. Her armor orb was in her hand. She looked up and felt some sort of small relief that Saranbo looked like he had died. A small laugh escaped from her mouth, bringing with it a cough and blood.   
  
Niana groaned. She knew she was probably dying. But what could she do?  
  
Creia and Celestrea.  
  
Niana blinked. The twin guardians of time and her best friends. Would her charm still work? Could it? She wondered if she actually had the strength to call to them as she fished out the charm they had given her such a long time ago.  
  
"If you ever get into trouble and need our help, use this. Cry out for the guardians of time and we'll hear you."  
  
"This had better work," Niana croaked. "Creia! Celestrea!" Niana coughed up more blood. "Help me! Oh!" Niana moaned as she rolled over onto her back.   
  
~We hear you Niana.~ Creia's voice said.  
  
~We shall keep our promise to you,~ Celestrea added.   
  
A bright light shone down on her. Niana closed her eyes as she felt herself melt away. When she opened them once again, she was lying on air in the portals of time. She felt relaxed and calm, two feelings she hadn't felt in a long time.  
  
"You don't look to good, Niana," Creia said touching a wound. Niana winced.   
  
Celestrea and Creia looked little like each other. True they were both tall and very thin, they had very different complexions. Celestrea had dark purple hair with light silver eyes, while Creia had light purple hair with dark black eyes. Celestrea had a soft gentle almost angelic look. Creia looked like the one you would blame if something went wrong.  
  
"The best thing we can do for you is to put you into a healing sleep," Celestrea said leaning over her.   
  
"That'll take a lot of time. It may be a while before you wake up Niana," Creia warned.  
  
Niana close her eyes. "I may die if you don't heal me. Please, help me and someday I'll make it up to you. I promise," Niana begged.  
  
Celestrea laughed. "There's no need for promises you can't keep now, Niana," she stated, her voice sounded oddly distant.  
  
"I can…keep my promises," Niana said with a yawn that hurt her head and chest. Creia and Celestrea continued to talk but Niana couldn't make out what they were saying. It was all just a fuzzy blur.   
  
The last thought before she lost consciousness was of her sister and brother, Nic and Nerissa. They were standing by the family cat, Shadow. They told she had done well and now she could rest. Niana prayed they were right before she drifted off.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Author's Notes:   
I would so love to kill all the wondeful people who didn't review this fic when I posted it. I'm working on chapter 2 and it will be out soon. Yes, I know it's written under a different name, but hey! It's still me! Comments, reviews and what not would be so very welcome. :) And before I go, yes this is a mary sue. Sorry folks, but stick with me. I promise it shall be good.  
_~Emmy_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own no rights to characters except those I made up. Please don't sue. I only do this for entertainment.   
Reflections of the Past   
**Chapter 2**   
_By Angel Aphrodite_   
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_   


Niana was at peace. She knew nothing, heard almost nothing and hadn't the foggiest idea what had been going on since she slept. Not that she cared really. She was in a very serene spot. She floated and drifted, feeling no pain anywhere. The feeling she had was the best thing in the world. She never wanted to leave. 

But something was disrupting her peaceful sleep and she didn't know what. First, she only felt it deep inside of her heart. A small, persistant pounding. It didn't hurt, it was just annoying. And then came the voices. They sounded distant, like they had to travel very far in order to reach her. They were persistant too. 

Niana didn't know how long this kept up. The voices and pounding eventually became clear but still far away. "Niana," they called. "Awaken Niana." 

_No,_ she tried to say. _I don't want to. I failed. I couldn't protect my people from Tulpa and his Dynasty. Let me be at peace._

"It is time, Niana. Awaken!" 

Niana tried to dive back into the deep cocoon she had spun around herself. It was to no avail though. Soon she became aware of a bright light shining in the distance. 

"Niana it is time. You must Awaken! Your people need you." 

The voice was coming from beyond the light. Slowly Niana drifted towards the light. _I'm coming,_ she tried to call. The light shot out and sucked her in. 

Her eyes opened. Two blurry images stood over her. Blinking them into focus she found Creia and Celstrea looking down at her. 

"Welcome back," Creia greeted. 

"How do you feel?" Celestrea asked. 

Niana sat up and stretched her arms out. "Perfect. I feel like I could take on Tulpa himself." 

Creia and Celestrea laughed. "If he were alive I'm sure you could," Celestrea said. 

Niana turned around, puzzled. "Huh?" 

Creia immediatly stopped laughing. "I guess we should explain it to you, Niana. Sit down," she said. Niana did. "Niana you've been sleeping a very long time. A lot has happened." 

Niana looked to Celestrea, afraid to ask about the current events. "What's happened?" 

"Your sister was captured and brainwashed. She now is in charge of the enslaved Ninja's," Celestrea explained. 

Niana gasped. "What about Nic?" 

Creia and Celestrea exchanged glances. "Ken-Kal ordered him killed, but he wasn't. Nic escaped," Creia said. 

Niana took a deep breath. "That's good. Where is he now?" 

"Hiding within the Ninja's. He scarred himself so no one could recognize him. He's waiting for the day when he and some of his followers can free Nerissa." 

Niana shook her head. "Ken-Kal and my brain washed sister are leading the Ninja's?" Niana questioned trying to sort the information out. 

"No, they are leading the enslaved Ninja's." Creia came over and placed a hand on Niana's shoulder. "We didn't even see this coming." 

Niana looked down as a tear fell from her eye. "Why didn't you wake me?" 

"Because you weren't healed Niana. The fight you and Saranbo had was a very brutal one. You had wounds not only physical but in your heart and soul. How else were those supposed to heal if you didn't give them time?" Celestrea asked. 

Niana put a hand on her chest. "Some of them still aren't. I don't even have my armor orb any more," Niana said quietly. "So now I can't even fight and save my family and people." 

Creia held out the purple orb. "You know I don't know why I do things for you. You are always so ungrateful," she said playfully. 

Niana laughed and hugged Creia, then hugged Celestrea. "Thank you. You guys have done so much for me, I guess I should be thankful. What can I do to repay?" 

Celestrea handed her a key and pointed towards a door. "Through that door are your people. It won't take you directly to them, just the area where they are." 

Niana took the key and looked at it. "What else is it for?" 

"It can summon a gate back to here if you need a sanctuary but only in extreme circumstances. Understand?" Creia instructed. 

Niana nodded. "I guess I'm off then," she said and turned towards the large door. "Will you two come and help me?" Niana asked not facing them. 

"We can't Niana. We don't have enough power to create a shadow of ourselves to leave here," Creia said. 

Niana nodded. "Okay, then this is goodbye for now?" Niana asked. 

"Oh, we'll watch you Niana. Don't worry," Celestrea replied. "Go on save your people." 

Niana nodded. Taking a deep breath she put the key in the lock and opened the door. Immediately, she was sucked into a swirling time vortex. So much flashed in front of her and flew by, it made her dizzy. Then she landed and something hit her. 

Niana couldn't gain her balance in time and she fell hard onto a rock. The impact on her head left stars in front of her eyes. She thought she heard someone talking to her but it was all disolved in an instant as she sank into unconsciousness. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Kayura hadn't seen the girl until she was ontop of her. Rowen and Cye knew something was wrong when the had felt the car jerk to a stop and saw Kayura jumped out of the car. They were just unbuckling their seatbelts when they heard Kayura scream out a stream of curses. 

"That can't be good," Rowen said. Cye nodded his head in agreement. Both boys made it to the front of the car only to see Kayura kneeling down beside a motionless figure. "What happened?" Rowen demanded reaching a hand down to the neck. 

"She decided to fall asleep in the road," Kayura replied, a little peeved. "I hit her and now I wish I hadn't. What am I supposed to do if she regains consciousness?" 

Cye raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you should tell her what happened and call an ambulance." 

Kayura was shaking her head while Rowen continued checking the girl. "You don't understand. This is Niana, Princess of Ninjana, one of the main leaders of the Ninja and Lady Warrior army, weapons mistress. Not to mention carrier of the armor of chaos." 

"Pretty powerful girl," Rowen chuckled. "Well she seems fine. Doesn't appear to have any broken bones or a neck injury, but I am sure she'll have a headache when she wakes up." 

Kayura was still looking uneasily at the girl. "Why are you so uneasy Kayura?" Cye questioned 

Standing up, Kayura brushed her blue hair back. "I'm not the best one to explain. Cale, Sekhmet and Dais would know more about her since she was around the Dynasty long before I was." 

"You mean she worked for Tulpa?" Rowen asked. He picked Niana up and looked at her. "But she looks so innocent." 

"She never worked for Tulpa. Oh, no! Her main goal when she used to be around was to kill Tulpa," Kayura reminisced. 

Rowen and Cye exchanged looks. "What's she doing here?" 

Kayura's eyes went dark and a hint of fear shone through. "I don't know. Last anyone knew, she was dead. She went to the Dynasty to avenge her parents death, but Saranbo met her and they battled. It was a long hard battle that lasted near a full day. From what Cale has told me, they both used their sure-kills at the same time and when they met, it caused a huge explosion. Both were caught in it. Saranbo healed as you boys know but Niana was never seen after the dust cleared. We've just always assumed she died." 

"Looks like you were wrong," Cye commented. "Well now what are we going to do? Should we take her to Mia's with us?" 

"I don't think so. If the other ex-warlords are going to be there, she'll get violent when she wakes up," Kayura stated. 

"But what other choice do we have? We can't just take her to a hospital or really any other place. She's not used to our technology and advanced society," Rowen countered. He exchanged looks with Cye and Kayura. "Am I wrong?" 

Shaking her head, Kayura sighed with defeat. "All right Rowen. But I want to make sure that you understand she could be a little more than you can handle." 

Rowen snorted. "Oh, please. I can handle anything." 

"If only," Cye said quietly. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Where are they?" Ryo demanded of Mia Koji. "They should've been here all ready." 

"Do I look like I know Ryo? Sit down and drink your Pepsi and be _patient_," Mia ordered. Her glare allowed no rebuttles or arguments. Ryo did as he was told and plopped down next to Mia, a sour expression on his face. "And be happy." 

"No." 

Mia sighed with defeat and sipped her beverage. "Kento cheer him up. I refuse to have a sour Ryo sulking in my house and he obviously doesn't want to be happy around me." 

"Now Mia you know that's not..." 

The bigger boy came over and stood in front of Ryo. "Okay, man, since you aren't being happy I get to tell all of my horrible, awful, morbid jokes. So sit down and be prepared to laugh." Kento had a big dopish grin on his face and his eyes glowed with mischief. 

"Ha," Ryo said in a monotonous tone of voice. "Now get." 

"Well, Mr. Pleasant it just so happens that I have the 'Ultimate Joke Tellers Source for Jokes' book. See?" Kento stuck the book under Ryo's nose. 

"That's nice." 

Sage put the book he'd been reading down. "You know being a jerk isn't going to bring the others here any faster. So quit worrying and be happy." 

Ryo mocked Sage and jerked his head. "No. I won't. They should've been here a long time ago," he cried out. The doorbell rang. Ryo flew to answer it yelling out, "There here!" 

Opening the door, Ryo's shoulder's and high spirits sank. "False alarm." 

"Hello to you too Ryo," Cale greeted. 

Ryo muttered a "hello" before returning to his spot on the sofa to sulk. Why weren't they here yet? What could possibly take Kayura, Cye and Rowen so long to get out here. They left before the warlords had and they still weren't here? Something must've happened. 

"That's it! I'm going to look for them," Ryo exclaimed jumping up. 

"Don't bother," Mia's voice came from beside him. "Looks like they're here." Ryo was too busy bounding outside to see the warlords pale faces. Sekhmet especially had gone almost chalk white in the face and was desperately groping for something to hold onto. 

Outside Ryo stopped in his lumbering when he saw Kayura carrying a girl who looked more dead than alive. "Where'd you find her?" Ryo questioned, the body unnerving him a little. 

"Hit her," was the answer. Kayura walked swiftly passed him and into the house. 

Sage and Cye were not quick enough to escape a roaring Ryo before the carrier of Wildfire screeched, "IN MY CAR?!" 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

After Kayura had settled Niana into Mia's bed and joined the others downstairs, Cale began to tell who Niana was and what had years and years before. "She lived in a Realm called Ninjana where the Ninja's and Lady Warriors are located. They are among the most elite fighters in all of the realm, so little Niana was raised with that background." 

Sekhmet eyes glazed over as he spoke. "Tulpa always wanted to control Ninjana and have the soldiers under his command, but the Lord and Lady Hermatte wouldn't allow it. Being as evil as Tulpa was, he had the Lord and Lady captured. Little Niana came rushing after, hoping to rescue her parents only to see Tulpa behead them right in front of her. We all heard her swear that she would destroy Tulpa and us, the warlords if it took her a whole millennia." 

"After that she disappeared, went back to Ninjana I suppose and trained. When she came back to the Dynasty, she had the armor of Chaos, a legendary armor that only the destined of Ninjana could carry. Her brother and sister carry the other two legendary armors of Ninjana. Destruction and Vengence," said Dais. The room was deathly silent. The Ronins and Mia sat in awed quiet as they listened intently on the story. 

Ryo blinked. "You said she disappeared. How did that happen?" 

"Let us finish," Cale replied. Ryo's narrowed, but he shut his mouth. "Niana came back to the Dynasty, terrorizing and destroying anything that got in her path. She always came alone and did it different everytime. Just twice was she able to break into the palace and those two times she caused terrible damage." 

"Especially to Anubis' pride," Dais added. The warlords laughed at the comment before continuing. "We would challenge her and fight. The battles were long hard and gruelling. Nearly everytime we fought it was dead even. We couldn't defeat her, she couldn't defeat us." 

"Except that one time when she had Cale's sword," Sekhmet commented. Cale's eyes narrowed and he glared the green haired man down. "Sorry Cale, but you know she had you good." 

"No thanks to you," Cale spat. "Anyhow, when Niana was depleted of supplies she would go back to Ninjana. On the last time she returned we received word of it beforehand. Tulpa had issued a decree you could call it, saying any warrior who defeated Niana would be his second in command." 

"So Saranbo heard this and rushed right after her," Rowen said. Cale nodded. 

"You could see the effects from the battle everywhere in the Dynasty. Everyone wanted to watch. It was bloody and messy. When Niana armored up and took her sword out, they both released their sure kills at the same time.After the explosion, Saranbo was lying on the ground, almost dead, but Niana was nowhere to be seen. We've all assumed she was obliterated," Sekhmet finished. 

All was silent as the information sank in. Sage looked up, his violet eye peering out from underneath his long, overgrown bangs. "But it appears you were wrong. So now the question is what is she doing here on Earth?" 

Kayura stood up. "There is only one assumption we can make." 

Mia raised an eyebrow. "What's that?" 

"She has come to keep her promise and destroy the rest of us who worked for Tulpa." 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
Author's Notes:

Well here is another chapter of my story. I'm working on Life Goes On guys. I promise. I have three chapters in the re-editing stage and then I'll post all three of them, so get HAPPY! (And quite complaining that I'm not working on them!) 

_~Emmy aka Angel Aphrodite_


	3. Chapter 3

**Reflections of the Past**   
Chapter 2   
_Angel Aphrodite_   
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Niana was aware of two things as she floated into consciousness. One, the normal sounds of people rushing about and weapons rattling were not to be heard. It was actually quiet. And two, she had a splitting headache. Reaching a hand up, she felt a nice bump on the back of her head. _Wonderful,_ she thought sarcastically. 

Opening her eyes, she saw she was not in her chambers in the temple of Zusa or in her quarters in the Ninjana Palace. In fact, as she studied her surroundings, she found that she was in a new place, not located in Ninjana and it did not appear to be anything in the Nikitan style, nor did it seem like anything in the Nether Realm. Where was she? 

Niana blinked and sat up. A wave of dizziness caused her to close her eyes until the room stopped its spinning. "That was worse than sparring in the temple with Creia and Celestrea," she mumbled. Her eyes opened wide as she thought of the twin guardians. Abruptly, memories flooded into her mind and her quest resurfaced. 

Wiping a stray tear, she stood up. Wherever she was, their floors were made of the softest material she had felt. She yawned and walked over to what she assumed was a window. As she peered out, she saw four human boys playing with an odd shaped object. One boy with blue hair caught it and the other three jumped on him, throwing him on the ground. Niana couldn't help but laugh. 

"You're awake I see," a voice said. Turning, Niana saw a woman with burnt red hair standing there. A smile was on her face. "I'm Mia Koji and this is my room. How are you feeling?" 

Niana remained quiet and studied "Mia". She didn't look like she possessed any weapons or did she look capable of fighting. Nina stayed wary. Appearances could be deceiving. 

"Can you understand me?" The words were slow and carefully enunciated. 

"Yes, but it is not my first language," Niana replied. This was a language spoken by the warlords and Niana had picked it up rather fast. Even so, she still had an accent, which she never had been able to shake. 

Mia's smile grew. "I can tell. How are you feeling? Better? Worse? From what the boys told me, that was one nasty fall you took." 

Niana blinked at the woman. "You…Do you know what happened?" 

The older lady sat down on the bed, brushing a hand through her hair. "Kayura hit you with her car. Came out of nowhere she said." 

Niana's nostrils flared. _Had she just said…?_"Kayura? Not Tulpa's little maiden Kayura?" Niana dared to ask. Then she became puzzled. "What's car?" 

Mia laughed. "It's a means of transportation. And I don't think I'm the person to explain why Kayura is here," she stated. 

"It's a known fact that Tulpa wants control of Earth Realm," Niana stated. "Kayura would only be here on her master's orders." 

"But Tulpa is dead and has been for quite some time," Mia interjected. 

Creia and Celestrea had said that, but then why would Kayura be alive? Niana touched her fingers to her scalp. This was so confusing. Did Mia work for Kayura ? And who were those "boys" she had mentioned? Were they the ones rough housing out side? 

"Confused?" Mia questioned. 

"Very much so." 

Mia gave an understanding look. "I'm sorry. Here, take this and swallow it. It will help the headache," Mia explained. She held her palm out. Inside lay a small white pebble. Or was it a pebbled? Niana took the white "thing" and studied it. It was softer than a rock and was very smooth, too smooth to be something created by time and erosion. "Swallow it," Mia repeated. "It will help you feel better." 

"So, it's like an herb or medicine or potion? Like the healers use when someone is hurt or ill?" Niana asked. 

"Around here they are called doctors and they give us pills like this to help with our illness," replied Mia. "But anyways, take that so we can go downstairs and talk. Maybe even get you something to eat if you're hungry." 

Niana gave the white pill one last look before she popped it into her mouth. It tasted bitter and sour on her tongue. She gagged for an instant, then swallowed. "Do you have anything I could drink?" Niana could still taste the bitterness on her tongue. 

"Downstairs. Come on, Niana," Mia said. Niana was taken aback. _How had she…?_ "If you come downstairs, they can explain everything." 

Nodding, Niana followed Mia. As she walked she felt her spinning blades still inside her body suit. Whoever had picked her up after she had fallen unconscious had not done a thorough weapons search. Her sword and daggers were gone, but her spinning blades the weapons she was most skilled with, were still on her body. This could only mean one thing: Mia and "the boys" were not an enemy. 

Niana was led down a hallway, brightly lit by overhead objects. They weren't candles or torches… they were different. _Earth Realm is very interesting. Different and odd, but interesting._ "What's your source for light?" 

"Electricity," Mia replied. "Imitation light." 

"Ah." Niana blinked. There was much she could learn about Earth Realm if she decided to stick around after she had rescued the Ninja's and freed her siblings. "You are very advanced. What are your weapons like?" 

"Weapons?" Mia sounded confused. "Why would you need weapons?" 

"For battles. Do you have any wars? Armies fighting against other armies?" clarified Niana. 

Mia stopped. "Why are you so interested in our armies and our weapons?" She turned around to face the girl and saw a look of pure determination. But just as soon as she blinked, the look was gone, replaced by a more complacent one. 

Niana shrugged. "Earth is a new realm to me. I've found the best way to learn about a realm is to learn about it's military." 

"Have you found it accurate?" Mia questioned. Niana frowned. This Mia woman was very smart and could smell a lie. She would have to be cautious from now on. 

"It doesn't matter," Niana replied softly. "You were going to explain to me why Kayura is here." 

Mia nodded as she continued down the hall. "How old are you Niana?" 

Raising a suspicious eyebrow, Niana glared at the woman. "Seventeen seasons. Although if you are doing ages like the warlords, then I'm sixteen." She brushed a piece of loose hair back behind her ear. "Well, maybe not, since I have been asleep for…" 

"Asleep?!" Mia interrupted. 

Niana nodded. "Well, yes. After the fight with Saranbo I was barely alive. So I called on some comrades and they healed me. Only their method of healing was deep sleep." Mia was starring, amazed. "What?" If Niana knew better, she would've thought Mia suspected something else would have happened. 

"You are going to have to tell your story to the others. In here," Mia pointed to a door then opened it. As she stepped inside, Niana noted it was … new. _The people of Earth are definitely advanced in their technology. I wonder how the Ninja's have come along?_

Niana had taken two steps into the room when she became aware of exactly _who_ it was that was sitting in chairs around a table. Instantaneously she had drawn two of her mini spinning blades out and was crouched in a fighting stance. Cale of Corruption stood up and placed his hands forward. 

"We are unarmed Niana and only want to talk to you. We no longer serve Tulpa, so we have no wish to destroy you," Cale stated. Niana snorted a curse at him in her native tongue. "Really Niana." 

"Prove it." Niana snarled. She looked at Mia and noted the woman was standing close to the door and to Niana, looking like she was going to escape. "You stay here, Mia, since you want me to explain myself to this scum." 

Sekhmet stood up beside Cale, shaking his head sadly. "You had better be kind to Mia. This is her house you are in and her bed you slept in." 

"If I'd known she was in cahoots with you…three?" Niana stopped confused. "Where is Anubis?" She turned her head slightly, just to make sure the Warlord of Cruelty was not going to sneak up on her. 

"Anubis is dead," Dais replied. He joined the other two warlords standing up and crossed his arms. "He's been dead for a while now. Tulpa killed him." 

Niana coughed and shook her head. "Try again, the real story this time. Tell me which one of you fools decided he had more power than you and killed him, just because you had to be the biggest and the worst?" 

The three warlords exchanged glances, then sighed. "We are telling you the truth Niana. We have no reason to lie to you anymore," Sekhmet stated. 

"The Ronin Warriors saved us. It was them who defeated Tulpa and it is them who have protected you now," Cale added. 

Niana was confused. She didn't trust the warlords and there was no way she was just going to believe their story because they said it was the truth. It just wasn't possible. How could their hearts be changed so quickly? And did Tulpa really kill Anubis? How she desperately wished Creia and Celestrea had come along with her. The twin guardians would be able to tell her what was myth and what was fact. 

"I'm not saying I trust you, but, since you haven't attacked me yet and you aren't in your armor, I'm going to put my weapons away and believe that you have changed," Niana lied convincingly. _Any mistakes and I slit your throats when you aren't looking,_ she promised silently as she slipped her spinning blades back in their original positions. 

The far doorway opened and in lumbered five boys, all panting and looking like they had had a good workout. Niana had drawn her spinning blades and had jump-flipped up onto the balcony that overlooked the dining room. "Lying sons of Cratels!" Niana exclaimed in her native tongue. 

"Now, that was totally uncalled for, Niana," Dais stated. 

Sekhmet and Cale nodded in agreement while Mia and the five boys looked at her confused. "You tell me you aren't my enemy and here I put my weapons away and then you bring reinforcements in," Niana exclaimed. "Cratel hides!" 

A boy with bluish hair scratched his head confused. "Anybody care to enlighten us on the meaning of Cratel?" 

Cale snorted. "It's a very bad insult to receive from a Ninja or Lady Warrior," he explained. "Young ladies shouldn't use such language." 

"And you should learn not to lie to me you…" 

"Enough of the name-calling," Dais interrupted Niana. 

Niana shrugged. "Who're they? New under-lords of you ugly, sorry excuses for true warriors?" 

The three warlords began to chuckle. They exchanged looks and shook their heads. "These are the Ronin Warriors, Niana. If you'll put your weapons away, they'd actually be able to introduce themselves. But you can stand up there and try to fight kill us all if you really want to." 

"Don't tempt me," Niana muttered. Feeling slightly embarrassed she once again put her spinning blades away, but she did not jump down. "I'll come down when I see fit." 

The warlords sighed, Mia sighed and the four boys down below sighed. Niana stopped short, did a double-take and recounted. Only four, but earlier there had been… 

Whirling around just in time Niana was able to dodge a blow by a black haired boy. Seeing how he was off balance, Niana brought her knee into his gut then hit him square in the nose. She was about to knock him in the eye when a solid, strong hand hit her square in the back. Momentarily stunned, she fell to the floor. 

She blinked frantically, trying to right herself. She saw two pairs of feet. "You are no friends of mine," she said. "You wouldn't have attacked me." 

"You were threatening us," came the reply. Three more pairs of feet joined the two. "We won't allow you to hurt them when they've done nothing to you." 

Niana coughed. "They only betrayed my parents and were the causes of their death. They deserve to die." 

"We won't deny that Niana," came Cale's voice. "But, you must also understand we were under Tulpa's influence. It wasn't what we really wanted to do." 

Looking up, Niana saw five pairs of eyes staring down at her. "Are you five truly the Ronin Warriors?" All five nodded. "And you really defeated Tulpa?" The nod was more persistent this time from the five boys. Sighing with defeat, Niana stood up. She was going to be wary. It could still be some sort of trap. "I should thank you for destroying that evil creature. You did something I never could do. My eternal thanks." And with that she bowed deeply. 

The five boys exchanged looks. Niana chose this time to study them carefully. The one on the far left was quite attractive and only had one visible eyes underneath a bush of blonde hair. The boy beside him was chubby but muscular and on his head was a gold band. Beside him was the blue haired boy she had noticed early. He also wore a headband but his was blue. Next, was a sweet looking boy with cinnamon auburn hair and kind, gentle eyes. And last was the boy who had attempted to sneak up behind her. All of them looked about her age. The five of them had defeated the evil warlord Tulpa. 

"How did you do it?" Niana questioned. "How were you able to defeat Tulpa? None of you look horribly strong and violent." 

"We possess armor," The one with black hair stated. "That's how we did it. Plus, I have Hariel's white armor." 

Niana sucked in her breath. The legendary armor of Hariel? Well, of course they beat him. But how had this boy acquired Hariel's white armor? Shrugging, Niana sighed. "I am Niana…I mean Lady Niana Harmatte, blessed princess of Zusa and carrier of the Armor of Chaos." Rolling her eyes, Niana shook her head. "At least that's what I'm supposed to say to be proper. If you call me Lady Niana, I swear by Zusa himself, you will have a blade in your back." 

The five boys stood in stunned silence then began to chuckle among themselves. "You are cool Niana. I'm Kento. Kento of Hardrock," the boy with the gold headband stated. Niana shook his hand. "Now, I hate to be off in such a rush, but I have a date with Ally tonight and I really don't want to be late." With that, Kento of Hardrock took off down the hallway. 

Niana raised an eyebrow. "Ally?" 

"Kento's girlfriend," the boy who had swung at her stated. "Ryo Sanada or Ryo of the Wildfire, whichever you prefer." He nodded at Niana. 

The blonde stepped forward. "I'm Sage Date, or Sage of the Halo. I think I should go help Kento. I'll be back in a few minutes." Sage hurried down the hall after his friend. A sweet smelling aroma filled Niana's nostrils and she smiled. Sage had a nice smell to him. 

"Cye of Torrent. Pleased to meet you Niana," the auburn haired boy introduced. He, too, had an accent but it was not one that Niana had heard before. Then again, she hadn't heard many people speak the dialect of the Warlords. Niana smiled at him. 

The last boy stepped up to her and smiled. "I'm Rowen Hashiba." He took her hand and held it for a moment, then he let it go. "Rowen of Strata, also." 

Niana nodded her head, feeling just slightly awkward. Only moments ago she had been ready to kill all these people, now she felt some sort of a bond forming. Not a friendly bond, but a mutual ally bond. Maybe they would be able to help her find and save her people. 

Despite herself, Niana yawned. "Oh, I'm so sorry. None of you are boring me. In fact this has been quite an interesting day." 

"I'll say," Ryo agreed. "Do you want to go back to bed?" 

Niana shook her head. "Maybe a little later. I think I owe the warlords an apology of some sort." She turned and looked over the balcony. The three warlords were sitting there, smug looks on their faces. Smiling innocently, Niana said, "I'm terribly sorry that you three didn't die when Tulpa did. That just leaves more fun for me." The three warlords stared up at her, horrified looks on their faces. Niana continued, "But since these five, well now, three, have cleared your name, I can't kill you." The warlords looked relived. Faster than anyone could see, Niana had pulled a spinning blade out and had sent it whirling right in between Cale's legs. "I can only play with you." 

It was a step, a baby step, but a step none the less. The warlords had proven themselves to her that they weren't going to kill her. She only hoped that small act proved the same to them. Niana was reassured when Cale jumped up and towards her. Shrieking, Niana jumped down past him and ran out the open door Mia was holding. Cale was calling for the Ronin's to follow him as Niana made a mad dash outside. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

A car-sized wolf stood atop a large boulder. His fur was grayish and streaked with white while his eyes burned a deadly reddish orange color. Baring his teeth, everyone who looked at him would become aware of his venom dripping fangs that appeared strong enough to rip through metal. A blood-chilling howl emitted from his gaping jaws. 

Beside him, seemingly unscathed by the howl, stood a girl holding a staff. Her eyes were clouded over but she seemed to be intently studying a large encampment below. No emotion played over her face, nor did she blink. Her eyes watched two masked figures attempting to breech the outer watch. Both were female and appeared to be in their early twenties. They looked almost innocent. The girl holding the staff knew better. 

"Well, Nerissa. There are your wonderful friends," the wolf spoke to the girl. Nerissa made no response nor did she act as though she had heard the wolf. She still stood watching the two masked girls below. The wolf growled deep in the back of his throat. "Are you going to do nothing?" 

Nerissa snorted, blinked her eyes and turned to look at the wolf. "Patience, Ken-Kal. I will go to them. Wouldn't it be better to let them build their ego up just a little, that way, they will think I'm going to be easy to destroy." She laughed, bringing her hand up to her mouth. "Cocky enemies are easy targets, are they not, Ken-Kal?" 

The large wolf growled again as he turned to leave. "If you say so, Nerissa." 

"You are not to touch them, Ken-Kal!" Nerissa stated slowly to the wolf. Her eyes remained clouded but they held a defiant light to them. 

Ken-Kal's large head turned. "I do as I please." With that he lumbered off. Frowning, Nerissa looked on after him. "But, I will abide by your wishes, Lady Nerissa," Ken-Kal's voice whispered out from the forest. A smile lit the girl's face as approval swam through her. Looking back down, she spotted the two figures again, this time their weapons were bared and they were beginning their assault. 

"Come on, Marie and Annett. Show me what it is you are after, what you think is so valuable and why you have followed the Ninja's this far away from your home," Nerissa whispered. 

From her viewpoint, Nerissa watched as Annett and Marie knocked the unsuspecting guard unconscious. Both dragged him into the underbrush, where they thought they were hidden, and began to undress him, searching for weapons and taking the jewelry from his body. Annett changed into the guard's uniform, pulling her hair up and fitting the mask to her face. Nerissa was impressed with the girl's changed appearance. They would be able to pass for Ninja guards without any doubt or questioning. 

They repeated this process on another guard, achieving a costume for Marie. Marie and Annett then looked around, making sure no one had seen them before they stood up and headed into the encampment. Nerissa grinned, before she pulled out a small flute instrument and put it to her lips. Skillfully she began to toot out a sad melody. It was a melody Nerissa had played with Marie and Annett many times in the past. 

Annett and Marie stopped dead in their tracks, realization dawning on them. They turned around and spotted Nerissa as she stood up on the large boulder. Annett and Marie exchanged quick glances before jumping in the air and donning their armor. 

"Armor of the Day!" Annett cried out. 

"Armor of the Night!" Marie called. 

Nerissa took the flute down from her lips. A cold smile had formed on her face. They were so confident they could hurt her. Well, they would soon be shown who really was _the_ most powerful Lady Warrior in any realm. 

Marie and Annett's armor appeared on their body. Marie's was glistening silver while Annett's was sparkling gold. Marie held out a great sword in front of her body. Annett merely left her long spear strapped on her back. Nerissa laughed as she studied the weapons. Her younger sister Niana had forged and refined both of those weapons so many years ago and yet, they still looked brand new. Her deceased sister's vast knowledge of weapons still amazed her. 

"What do you find so funny, slave of Ken-Kal?" Marie snarled. Her ebony eyes were burning hatred and contempt. Wisps of silver-white hair slipped down her helmet and into her face where she blew them aside. 

Nerissa snorted. "Your ignorance that makes you brave," Nerissa replied curtly. 

Marie's lips pursed together. "You do not speak how you feel Nerissa," Annett replied. "For so many years you have led the Ninja's and Lady Warriors away from Ninjana. Gruesome travels that lead to unnecessary battles and deaths. You must be stopped Nerissa. The Lady Warriors and Ninja's will become extinct and our legacy will die. You, Nerissa, should know that." 

The self-proclaimed leader of the Ninja's took a step back. "You have no right to come and tell me about anything. After my brother betrayed us and little Niana died…" 

"But, Niana's not dead," Annett intervened. 

Marie nodded in agreement. "We saw her this morning. Briefly, before a large weapon of some sort hit her. Whoever was inside carried her off with them." 

"You mean Saranbo did not kill my little sister?" Nerissa questioned in disbelief. "It's impossible. Saranbo himself was barely alive and it took him a long time to recover and he never was fully healed. How could've Niana survived when she was only a child with no idea how to use her power?" 

Annett and Marie exchanged glances. "But it's true. We saw her. Only she has the arm-band of the Hermatte's and only she wears the mark of Zusa behind her right ear. Isn't that correct Nerissa?" Marie shot. 

Nerissa narrowed her eyes. "Niana is not the only one with the mark of Zusa behind her ear. Nic and I also have received that mark." Shaking her head, Nerissa glared at the two girls. "You two are becoming an annoyance. You have no right to come in here and tell me my sister is alive. There is no way in Nikatani that she could be. She is dead. Now be gone or I'll be forced to battle with you." 

Annett and Marie held their ground, looking determined. Marie's knuckles tightened on her sword, turning white. "Battle with us Nerissa. Just you against us." 

Nerissa picked her staff up and held it in front of her. "So be it." 

"The Nerissa we knew is dead then," Annett stated. 

Nerissa shook her head, giving them a condescending giggle. "Not dead, just wiser and more knowledgeable," Nerissa cleared. "Now, prepare yourself, for the end!" 

"Solar Reflection Quake!" 

"Lunar Eclipse Shock!" 

Nerissa was caught off guard and barely made it out of the way of the oncoming attacks. Floating in the air she stared down, horrified that her friends, her _friends_ would do this. Why couldn't they understand? She was doing what was right for the Ninja's and the Lady Warriors. This was right. Everything Ken-Kal said to do was _right_. "How!?" 

Annett and Marie showed no mercy, for they were following close behind, ready to strike Nerissa down. Nerissa blocked each and every attempt from Annett and Marie, but her own cockiness had blinded her. Annett and Marie were stronger. They would easily beat her down if she continued to fight like this. At the first sight of an escape, Nerissa dove down and jumped off into the forest. 

"This is not over!" she called. 

Annett and Marie exchanged glances. They had found out what they needed to know. Defeating Ken-Kal would be easier since he didn't know about Niana. Now the trick would be approaching her when the warlords weren't around. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_   
Author's Notes: 

*sings* Here in the moment I belong, in a waking dream….   
Whee! I'm so HAPPY! Don't ask me why. I finally did it though. I got this chapter out. I so proud of myself. If you liked/disliked/hated/adored/ect. Please leave me email at E_Chick7@yahoo.com. It is most appreciated. Until the next chapter, this is Emmy saying: Peace!   
  
_~Emmy_


	4. Chapter 4

**Reflections of the Past**   
Chapter 3   
_Emmy_   
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"What is this place?" Niana questioned. Mia looked at the girl and sighed. Obviously Niana had never been near any type of shopping center or market quite like the mall and it showed because the girl was looking around her like everyone was a supposed enemy. "Do you actually trust all these people? They look quite fearsome to me." 

"You don't get out much do you?" Mia asked. 

"Get out much?" Niana repeated, confused. Shaking her head, Mia sighed. Niana was turning around, trying to watch her back, then whirling back around to face Mia. "Why couldn't I have brought my daggers?" 

Groaning, Mia remember what had happened earlier and why she had taken so much ibprofen.   
  
***  
  


_"People will stare and treat you odd if you don't dress like we do. Some people may even be scared of you and may lash out at you," Mia explained. She was holding up a pair of jeans and a halter top to a very horrified looking Niana. _

"Let them try. I'll bring them down with one slash," and to prove her point Niana drew a mini spinning blade seemingly from thin air and swiped the space in front of her. 

"And you can't be flashing weapons or someone may shoot you," Mia added. Niana gave Mia a vacant look and realizing for at least the thousandth time she'd confused the girl, Mia groaned. "Someone may pull out a very advanced weapon that you can't block easily and the speed of it is far faster than human eye." 

Shrugging, Niana twisted her hand and the spinning blade disappeared from view. "Fine then, I won't 'flash' my weapons," she stated. And with that, weapons started to appear on Mia's bed as Niana unarmed herself. Multiple spinning blades, no less than four daggers, two large half spinning blades and many small throwing knifes. Mia stared at the girl in awe. Where had she hidden all of those in her body suit. _"I've got to get a picture of this,"_ she thought. _"The boys are going to flip."_ 

"Did you make all of these?" Mia questioned, reaching for a throwing knife. Niana nodded and picked up a spinning blade, pointing to a mark carved in. "Your family mark?" 

"The crest of Zusa, the great guardian and protector of the Ninja's and Lady Warriors," Niana explained. "I make all my weapons, the weapons my brother and sister used and the weapons of the twin guardians of time and the warriors of Day and Night. It's like Nic, my brother, said, it's the only real talent I have." She took the halter top and looked at it. "This looks like something prostitutes would wear. This bright color I mean." 

Mia looked at the girl. "It's just pink. And many girls around here are in love with that color. It's not a sign of promiscuity." 

"I always heard it was the darker colors, the better," Niana said, taking the jeans out of Mia's other hand. "Purple, Blue and Green are all signs of wealth and prosperity in Ninjana. But if I won't be seen as less than I am..." 

Mia's brow furrowed. _This girl has a serious problem with her ego._ Niana walked into Mia's bathroom, shutting the door, a new thing she had learned how to do only yesterday. Rubbing her head, Mia couldn't believe it had only been three days since Kayura had hit her. And here she'd been thinking this girl had been a sweet little thing... 

"Do I look okay?" Niana questioned. Looking up, Mia gasped. Niana's hair was down and cascaded gently around her shoulders, the pink halter top looking far better on her than anything Mia had seen on anybody in a long time. Niana was looking down at herself, a bit nervous. "I feel odd." 

Mia stood up and smiled. "It's just the clothes. You're not used to our styles and fashions or cloth for that matter." _Wow,_ she thought. "You look very cute as we would say." 

"Cute is a good thing right?" 

"Very."   
  
***  
  
And so the day had began, finding them at a shopping mall looking for some clothes for Niana so she could go out in public more often. All though, from Niana's impatient looks during the conversation the night before, she didn't want to be going out in public. 

Mia glanced at the girl, still looking very uneasy, and felt a pang of sympathy go through her. "Here's a store you might like," Mia suggested. Niana looked where Mia stood pointing and that all too familiar confused look passed over her face. "Lets go in here and I'll help you pick out some things that will be modern but okay for your preferences." 

"Does everyone around here always wear sleeves?" Niana asked as they entered the store. 

"They keep us warm, especially long sleeves when it snows in the winter," Mia said, feeling her all ready worn patience grow much thinner. She was tired and part of her knew she shouldn't be this harsh, but the girl just seemed to annoy her unlike anything else. In the back of her mind she heard that little voice telling her she shouldn't have let Niana stay at her house. 

When Mia looked back at Niana, she was stunned to find the Ninja Princess staring in awe. "Snow? It snows here?" 

Blinking, Mia asked, "Didn't it snow where you used to live...Ninjana?" 

Niana swiftly shook her head and spoke in her native language for a moment. "No, never. Snow was unheard of. If Nikatani was having a good winter it may rain a little, but never snow. Snow is a sacred, legendary thing." 

_Suprise after suprise._ "How did you guys get moisture, water, for crops and what nots?" 

Niana was looking through clothes on a rack and pulled off a black tank top with a white tiger on it. "Is this acceptable for girls to wear here?" Mia nodded but pulled out a smaller size for the girl. Niana shrugged and continued to look through the clothes. "The Lake of Tears was right by us. Numerous springs and rivers ran into it. We've never had a drought in all the history of Ninjana." 

After an hour of trying on shirts in the store, they left with numerous bags. Mia was quite proud of herself, talking the girl into getting a light purple tube top with a black jacket. They were walking down past more stores, when Niana stopped and stared at a window. "Wow!" 

Mia smiled broadly when she saw what Niana was staring at. It was a gorgeous green prom-styled dress, long and flowing with sequin flowers sewn all over it and the straps made entirely of beads. Niana looked longingly at the dress. "Tell me Mia, do girls where things like that?" 

"Only at special events such as dances or weddings or formal parties." Mia eyed Niana. "Would you like to try it on?" Nodding vigorously, Niana and Mia entered the store. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Four hours later, Mia and Niana sat in the bedroom Mia had deemed Niana's, sorting the clothes, hanging them up and putting them inside the dresser. "Mia, are the Ronin Warriors going to come back here?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant. She hadn't really had that chance to talk to any of them and tell her story or ask them for help. All she'd done was rough house with them for a while, then they had left. 

"They're coming over for dinner tonight, why?" Mia asked, hanging a shirt up in the closet. 

"Because I need their help," Niana stated staring off into space. Had she really just said that? Her life had totally changed since she went galloping off to fight Saranbo. Now, she was searching frantically for her people and family. And, if they really were being led by someone who had always been exiled from Ninjana. _But only because you were there to keep him out..._

Mia was now staring and Niana jerked out of her daze. "You need their help? For what?" 

But Niana was silent and was helping hang up clothes. "This is how you do it, right?" Mia nodded, a bit disappointed the girl had closed up. 

"Kento's bringing over his girlfriend, Ally and the warlords weren't sure if they could come. Do you want them to come, Niana?" Mia asked, not sure why she was asking the girl for permission to bring friends over. 

"They aren't going to kill me and Tulpa really is dead, besides, the Ronin Warriors have vouched for them so I have no choice but to trust them. On top of that," Niana began, "I may need their help too." 

"Help?" 

"To fight against Ken-Kal." 

_Ken-Kal._ That name rang a bell in Mia's mind. She'd have to go search her library later on and figure out where she knew that name. 

The phone chose that moment to ring. Still unaccostumed to the surprise, Niana jumped and reached for a weapon that wasn't there. Momentarily caught off gaurd, Niana's face turned pale as her hands came racing up and her body began to take a fighting stance. Mia sighed. "It's just the phone, Niana. A means of communication. Your weapons are still in on my bed," Mia said as she picked up the receiver. "Hello?" 

Niana walked out of the room and headed down the hallway towards the master bedroom where her weapons should still be laying on the gargantuan bed. She opened the door and saw the sun glinting off of her precious items. As she studied her current state and clothes, she realized she couldn't strap everything back to her body. So, she grabbed everything and walked back to her bedroom. 

As she entered the room, Mia was finishing putting the clothes away. "The boys will be over in about an hour, as will the warlords," she stated. Niana gave a grateful smile. 

"Thank you for helping me Mia," Niana said, laying her weapons down on her bed. 

Mia could only look at the girl confused. Maybe Niana wasn't as bad as Mia was making her out to be. _Just lost, alone and scared._

"Do you have a _Tureri_...I mean, a kiln or big fire pit that I can use to fix up my weapons?" Niana questioned, studying one of her mini spinning blades closely. "They are in such horrible shape, I doubt they could cut cleanly right now." 

At a loss for words, Mia merely opened and closed her mouth. This was not something she expected. "There's a small fire pit in the back that we usually use for camp fires, if you dig it down a little bit it may work for what you need. There's also some tools in the shed if you want to use those." 

Niana nodded. She bundled up all the weapons again and walked again out of the room. Mia merely studied the girl as she left. This could be quite interesting to watch. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Kento you are such a flirt!" Ally exclaimed, laughing hysterically at her boyfriend. Ally had such a contageous laugh, soon everyone else in the car was laughing. She smiled gleefully up at her "Teddy Bear" and poked his side. "You are too funny." 

Kento squirmed, or tried to at least, away from Ally's fingers that wouldn't not quit digging into his sides. "And you are cruel." 

Ally merely looked at Rowen who was all too happy to help, grabbing Kento's hands and holding him so Ally was free to do as she pleased. To the passerby, Ally looked tough and hard, but she was really the kindest, sweetest, most gentle person any of the Ronin's knew. Even moreso than Cye. She had black hair and dark navy eyes and light muscular physique. 

"Okay, children, we're almost there so straighten up and settle down because Niana is going to be there," Cye called. 

Ally looked at Kento confused. "Niana?" 

"Mia's cousin." 

Ally shrugged. She didn't notice the looks exchanged between the other three Ronin's in the car. "What part of the country is she from?" 

"She's not from Japan," Kento said quickly. "She's from, ah...uh..." 

"Europe," Rowen supplied. "Lithuania." 

Ally eyed him and Kento, becoming very suspicious. "You boys are trying to hide something. What is it? I want to know." 

"We aren't hiding anything, really," Kento tried to convince her. Ally rolled her eyes. "She's just never been to Japan before and she's really rather unpredictable." 

"What girl **is** predictable?" Ally asked. 

The rest of the trip was quiet, all thirty seconds of it. The Koji mansion came into view and Ally instantly beamed. "Oh man, I've missed Mia. She's so awesome. I can't wait to tell her all about my trip to America." 

"Yeah, and while your at it don't forget to mention the fact that I was utterly miserable for two whole WEEKS," Kento whined. 

"Poor baby," Ally teased. She hopped out of the car, stretched luxuriously and took a deep breath of the clean air around her. "I absolutely love this place. Wonder if Mia will let me live here over the summer?" 

"You'd cause her too much trouble," Sage commented. 

The girl whirled around on her heels and glared at the blonde. "You want some of this 'trouble' Date? I'll be more than happy to give it to you," she growled. A split second later she winked and gave him a hug. "Just kidding. I wouldn't hurt you, you're too cute." 

"You wouldn't hurt a bee even if it stung you," Sage replied. 

A comment was on the tip of her tongue when her nose caught the whiff of something that didn't exactly smell natural. She turned her head and saw a small stream of smoke coming from around the house. "What's going on? Are we having barbecue?" 

All four boys and Ally walked in the direction of the smoke. Kento subtly took Ally's hand as they came around the corner. The sight that greeted them was one that was both unfamiliar and totally unexpected. Niana stood there hammering a dagger that was red hot. A large fire was burning behind her and the a large array of weapons lay at the base of the flames. She stopped hammering the knife, picked it up, glanced it over, then grabbed another one off the ground and ran the edges of both of them together, sharpening the weapons. 

"Whoa!" Ally breathed. 

Niana's head darted up. Both of the daggers were instantly in new positions in her hands, clearly for defense. At the sight of who it was, she gave a small smile and went back to sharpening the weapons. 

"Hello Ronin Warriors," Niana greeted with that strange, but intriguing accent. 

"Ronin what?" Ally asked confused. 

"Oh it's just a greeting from where she comes from," Rowen hurried. He eyed Kento and jerked his head towards the house. 

"Lets go find Mia, Ally," Kento said. 

"I'll come with you," Cye stated and followed the couple back around the house towards the front door. 

Niana had stopped sharpening her weapons and was eyeing the two remaining boys. She was wearing a pair of flares and a pink halter top. The boys barely recognized her from as the same girl from the other day "That girl does not know who you truly are," she pointed out. 

"No one in Earth Realm does. Only us and Mia and a little squirt named Yuli," Sage said. 

Niana raised one eyebrow. "Hm," was all she said. She turned back to her work and picked up one of the large half spinning blades. Foreign words, they sounded very vulgar, came pouring from the girl's mouth. 

"Translation?" Rowen asked. 

Was it a trick of the sun or was it just his imagination, but Rowen was sure that Niana blushed deeply. "Something I shouldn't have said. The warlords are right, I am very vulgar." She sighed. "Can't help it though. I picked most of it up from some of the Ninja's I used to...ah...tease?" She stopped for a second. "Is that the right word." 

"Flirt you mean?" Rowen supplied. 

Niana chuckled. "Yes, something like that. In Zusan, it would be called _Tryoi tes niuch_. Basically, a girl who pokes fun with a boy." 

Rowen smiled. "And what would 'a boy who pokes fun with a girl' be?" 

Niana stopped examining the spinning blade. "_Xur nath tryai tes niuch ru oiael juks._" 

"Quite flirting young Niana," Sekhmet said coming around the side of the house. Niana flared her nostrils and said three words to him in her native language. "And that's not very nice." 

"I could say worse," she murmured, turning her attention back to her weapons. She peeked a look at Rowen and winked. "You warlords still have the same weapons?" 

"You are not touching mine," Kale nearly shrieked. "No, no, no!" 

Sighing in defeat, Niana stood up straight, wincing as she did so. "I was just asking because I could...ah...upgrade them, fix them up, make them even better." 

Rowen noticed the warlords exchanging confused looks with each other. They seemed to be asking why she would even think about doing that for them. Then their eyes turned back to the girl. "Why do you care?" 

"I am a weapons mistress," she stated. Rowen didn't know if he should believe her. He was still curious why this girl had just shown up in the middle of the road and, if what the warlords and Kayura said was true, where had she been for the long time she was asleep? 

"And..." She said softly. This caught everyone's attention. All eyes turned to her. She looked up. Tears glistened in her eyes. Rowen saw the warlord's faces turn to pure shock at this display. "I need help." The tears were gone in an instant. Her eyes looked at the spinning blade in her hand. "But, I'll talk to you all over dinner...but wait, Ally..." 

"I'm sure we'll find some way to distract her." Dais was far too excited. 

Mia peeked her head out of a window. "Hey you people, dinner will be ready soon." 

Niana picked up a clay jug and dumped the pitcher full of water over the fire, instantly killing it. She then stooped to pick up all of her weapons and set them gently in a small wire box and then set the box in the ashes of the bonfire. 

Rowen caught Sehkmet's arm. "What did she say to me?" 

Sekhmet chuckled. " 'The flirtatious boy has his eye on the interested girl.' " 

Rowen turned and saw Niana rolling her eyes. "_Hrein cuv_!" Niana muttered towards Sekhmet. The green haired warlord shook his head. "That, Rowen of Strata is the equivalent to..." Kale covered the girl's mouth quickly. Niana instantaneously elbowed him in his gut. Free of his grip she turned and chased after the warlord of Corruption, screaming of the things she would do once she caught him. 

"She likes you Rowen," Sekhmet winked. 

Rowen chuckled. "No, she just thinks I'm cute." 

Sage sighed. "First Ally and now her. I'm loosing my touch!" 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ 

Look, I finally got out another friggin chapter. Tell me what you think. E_Chick7@yahoo.com . I am off now to unwind and try and get rid of the horrid headache I have. Thank you for reading!   
_~Emmy_


End file.
